


His Salvation, Their Salvation

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reunion Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Razionalmente Flint non era mai riuscito a pensare alla salvezza.





	His Salvation, Their Salvation

Razionalmente Flint non era mai riuscito a pensare alla salvezza.

La salvezza implicava l’amnistia generale, che non avrebbero mai concesso a lui, il tesoro della Urca de Lima e Thomas Hamilton. Thomas però non c’era più, glielo avevano portato via due volte: prima quando lo avevano imprigionato e Bedlam e poi quando lo avevano lasciato lì dentro a morire, Thomas Hamilton era morto senza che lui potesse far avverare il loro sogno di una Nassau libera dalla pirateria.

Poi lo aveva visto, Thomas era lì, di fronte a lui in quella piantagione ed era reale, non era un miraggio, l’uomo che tanto tempo prima gli aveva rubato il cuore era lì di fronte a lui, invecchiato ma sempre affascinante e attraente. Tutta la sua vita da quel momento era stata tesa alla vendetta, se non poteva salvare Thomas almeno lo avrebbe vendicato, sia fatta giustizia e che perisca pure il mondo come aveva detto una volta un imperatore; ma ora Thomas era lì, di fronte a lui, tra le sue braccia, il suo Thomas.

Ne era stato davvero sicuro solamente quando erano stati da soli, quando aveva potuto nuovamente baciare quelle labbra, quando le aveva sentite contro le sue, quando le mani di Thomas gli avevano accarezzato il volto, non erano più delicate come un tempo ma non gl’importava, quando aveva sentito il corpo di Thomas premuto contro il suo. James McGraw era morto anni fa quando aveva lasciato l’Inghilterra e al suo posto era nato Flint ma ora … ora James McGraw era tornato a nuova vita tra le braccia di Thomas Hamilton, Thomas era la sua salvezza.

Gli sembrava ancora un sogno, quasi non poteva credere a quella fortuna, era tutto troppo bello per essere vero, Thomas Hamilton era lì, lui e Thomas si erano baciati, le mani di Thomas accarezzavano lentamente il suo corpo, lo stringeva a sé e sussurrava parole che non riusciva a comprendere appieno essendo più concentrato sul suono della voce di Thomas che su quello che diceva, se quello era un sogno allora non voleva svegliarsi.

Avevano trascorso quasi un’ora così, non osando niente di più di sfioramenti casuali e baci lenti e intrisi d’amore, James avvertiva la sua salvezza compiersi ogni volta che sentiva la bocca di Thomas sulla sua, ad ogni bacio il capitano Flint moriva un po’ di più e James McGraw tornava in vita. Quando poi non ce l’avevano più fatta si erano amati con desiderio e passione, quasi con brutalità ma erano trascorsi troppi anni per potersi concedere subito un abbraccio lento e romantico, avevano bisogno in quei momenti di passione e lussuria, poi avrebbero avuto tempo per l’amore, dopo.

La salvezza era tra le labbra di Thomas che lentamente percorrevano il suo corpo, indugiando tra i suoi capezzoli, stimolandoli entrambi aiutandosi con le dita. La salvezza era Thomas che tra le sue gambe inghiottiva senza esitazione la sua erezione e poi cominciava a succhiarla, il lord in disgrazia che si abbassava a quello con un pirata.

La salvezza era sentire le mani di Thomas che gli accarezzavano lentamente le cosce, in quel momento avrebbe accettato tutto dall’altro, aveva così tanto bisogno di Thomas. La salvezza era lord Hamilton che si separava da lui con un pop osceno prima di cercare le sue labbra e lui che le assaporava godendo della frizione dei loro corpi.

La salvezza era Thomas che lo preparava con le dita, il minimo necessario perché entrambi sapevano che non avrebbero retto oltre. La salvezza era Thomas che lentamente si faceva strada dentro di lui cercando di controllare i suoi gemiti, che gemeva il suo nome.

La salvezza era il calore che avvertiva in quel momento, quella meravigliosa sensazione di pienezza che credeva non avrebbe più provato in tutta la sua vita. La salvezza erano le spinte di Thomas, dolci e lente un attimo, veloci e profonde un attimo dopo che strappavano gemiti e sospiri.

La sua salvezza era tra le braccia di Thomas che lo circondavano, lo abbracciavano e lo stringevano possessive. La salvezza era nell’unione tra i loro corpi, sulle loro labbra mentre si scambiavano baci via via più ardenti e appassionati, nei loro occhi che si facevano sempre più annebbiati dalla passione.

Si muovevano in sincrono, come tanto tempo fa quando avevano creduto di poter cambiare il mondo, ricevendone invece una crudele lezione ma ora erano insieme e per Flint nient’altro contava, Thomas Hamilton era la sua salvezza, la sua ancora, il pensiero a cui si era aggrappato con forza a Nassau e ora erano nuovamente insieme, uniti e Iddio gli era testimone non l’avrebbe lasciato andare, non più. Strinse le gambe dietro la schiena dell’altro per trattenerlo con sé, tutto quello non doveva finire pensò distrattamente prima di cercare ancora le labbra di Thomas, la mano dell’altro sul suo sesso gli stava lentamente regalando il paradiso.

Thomas soffocò i suoi gemiti con dei baci mentre lentamente gli regalava quello che poteva essere il migliore orgasmo della sua vita, James non si era mai sentito così, Thomas Hamilton era sicuramente la sua salvezza, la salvezza della sua anima, del suo cuore e del suo corpo e ora sarebbero stati nuovamente insieme, non avrebbe permesso che venissero separati, non questa volta.

 


End file.
